Always
by C-sharp27
Summary: Draco and Harry's complicated relationship compared to a Quidditch match. Boy love.


A/N: Drarry. Please do comment.:)

"Gerroff, Potter!"  
The blonde boy's pleads were often disregarded or replied by with shrugs, glares and even escape. Both in the Quidditch pitch or in secret, Draco Malfoy's demands and even his simple requests were shrugged off by the golden boy. His needs were generously exchanged for the others and his desires were left to decompose in a corner or before Harry Potter's very eyes.  
_Woosh_  
He snapped out of his thoughtful trance as the raven haired boy sped past him. He caught a glimpse of the golden snitch in the corner of his eye and a flurry of ebony and red speeding towards it. The Gryffindor already had a head start- like he always did. He never gave the pale boy a chance to catch.  
_Thud_  
Nor the chance to defend myself, the Slytherin thought as a rival Gryffindor sharply bumped his shoulder. He gave out a snarl before speeding next to rival seeker.  
"Harry."  
He received a glimpse of emeralds for a millisecond before the younger boy sped up, both hands clasped tightly onto the handle of his polished broomstick. He followed him, just like he always did as he was always left behind. As the snitch was in arms reach, his outstretched hand fought against Potter's, but Harry's long fingers grasped them faster. Draco's grip accidentally loosened as Harry stopped in front of him, knocking him off his broom. He was swiveling into the cold atmosphere, bracing himself for the muddy ground. Grey eyes graced the dark skies, catching jaded emeralds give him a pitiful look before flying away.

_"Harry."  
"I'm sorry Draco."  
"Harry listen-"  
The ebony haired boy leans out from the blonde's presence, a visible frown on his peach lips. Green eyes met pained grey ones and quickly averted his eyes to the Slytherin's left hand, avoiding his eyes. His expression was full of shame and embarrassment, his mind shrouded in the thoughts of the previous events; he was about to kiss Slytherin pride Draco Malfoy. It wasn't the fact that he was Gryffindor and he was Slytherin, not the fact that his father was a death eater, no. But the fact that he was a boy.  
"Are you scared?"  
"N-Yes. NO! I mean- No… I'm..I'm not gay, Dray."  
"You aren't and neither am I!"  
"Yeah we aren't. Then-…then why did I want to kiss you just now?"  
"You don't have to call it gay, you don't even have to be flamboyant-"  
"Draco. I'm…just… I don't know how I feel, okay? 'M sorry."  
"Harry please-"  
"Dray. I'm just thirteen. I'm not sure if I should have even thought about doing that. It isn't right- is it? I don't know. I'm just so confused."  
"Let me exp-"  
"Goodnight Draco."_

"Ack."  
Draco's trail of thought was cut off as Madame Pomfrey's gentle and light hands used a pair of cold tweezers to pick something out of his flesh once more. Apparently, one of his bones shattered from the fall and sharp shards were now lodged into muscle tissues. His eyes were shut tight as the school physician did her work; he fought the curiosity to peek at Madame Pomfrey's work, the thought of turning impossibly paler motivating him.  
He felt the slight tinge of pain as Madame Pomfrey finished off her work, stitching his skin back together, casting a mumbled spell before wrapping a bandage around his arm, tying it on his opposite shoulder to support it.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, okay sweetheart?" the school doctor said in a syrupy voice. Malfoy merely nodded, opening his eyes to look at his injured arm for the first time.  
As Madame Pomfrey left the ward, Draco's thoughts went back to the night before- he could remember every detail; Harry's quivering lips hovering a few inches from his own, the smell of his hair entwined with the blonde's, the way he choked on his words, and the cold and wet sheets and pillows Draco coped with as he slept. It was excruciatingly agonizing as he thought back, picturing Harry as his pleading green eyes avoided his.  
"Dray?"  
The squeak echoed through the ward and Draco immediately sat up on the bed. His eyes widened in delight and surprise, only to succumb to the coldness of his expression once more.  
"Harry."  
The boy, clothed in a red t-shirt, had his hand in his pocket. As he came closer, Malfoy could no longer smell his sweet scent since it was replaced with the competitive sweet smell of butterbeer, probably from the celebration in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hey, Dray. How are you feeling?" the younger boy asked, placing his hand on the hospital bed. Draco nodded to the direction of the side table where a small medical dish contained fragments o his broken bones. Harry frowned at it, his brows furrowed in sympathy.  
"I'm sorry to hear about that."  
Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance as the boy wasted his breath on saying stupid and senseless things.  
"Just that?"  
"What?"  
"You're sorry cuz I broke some bones?" the blonde boy snarled.  
"What are you talking bout, Dray?" the younger boy clad in red asked with a puzzled expression on his façade.  
"You are so ignorant." The stubborn Slytherin said, turning his head to the other direction, hiding his eyes welling shamed tears.  
"Draco, I told you. I'm not entirely sure." Harry said, finally catching on to what his fellow mate was grouching about.  
"What's there to be sure of?"  
"I'm sure I'm not GAY Draco! I'm not sure if YOU are either." Harry said, much too frankly more than he implied.  
"You're scared of labels, is that it? You're scared of being called The Bisexual Golden Boy?" Draco demanded, facing Harry once again.  
"Draco you have to listen to me-"  
"NO! Harry YOU listen." Shouted the blonde, his demands finally heard.

"You ask questions and you look far too much that you miss the point! I have the answers Harry. And you know them too, deep down. But I can't be sure because you never gave me the chance to ask you. So here- Do you love me." The blonde said tears visible in his cold grey eyes.  
"Dray-"  
"Do you?"  
"…I have always been unsure of the idea of you. And me. What am I to you, what are you to me, all these questions flood in and I wish answers did too. One of them is the question 'Do I love him?'"  
Silence filled the ward.  
"And I tell myself, he's a boy."  
Tears streamed down the Malfoy's cheeks as the Gryffindor gave his final answer. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the cold pillow in a motion of surrender.  
"But that doesn't mean I don't."  
A warm hand rested on Draco's forehead and swept away loose strands of flaxen hair. Green eyes borrowed Draco's vision as he placed something in the pale hands. He had no time to figure out what exactly as warm lips brushed against his forehead. They were quivering in uncertainty, empathizing with the Malfoy's emotions. Grey eyes wandered up to meet closed and concentrated ones as Harry pulled away. Potter gave a sheepish smile and the blonde could only stare. He had to let things sink in and as they did, his impossibly pale cheeks flooded with a variety of colors only a Weasley could fully achieve. Their precious contact was broken as they heard footsteps from the hallways.  
Harry spared a quick peck on Draco's lips as he ran out the ward before Madame Pomfrey came in.  
Draco shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep only until the physician walked out of the ward once more. He spared a look at the hall, already missing the warm and confident lips of the Golden Boy before remembering the item in his hand. He opened his fist and something Golden fluttered. It was the winning Snitch with a small engraftment ; "Always."


End file.
